Citv in Calvert trust exmoor chapter one
Transcript (Thx logo is silver, but when the thx logo wallpaper falls, you can see Henry and June are trying to play thx theme song with their instruments) Henry and June: huh? Uh oh? (Both nervous laugh) (Then suddenly June grabs the wallpaper to be thx logo back, and then the silver is shiny, Henry uses a kazoo to do the sound of thx) June: Henry! Henry: (gasps) ok ok! Sheesh (thx presents) (at citv studios, Lydia deetz, the purple hand gang and the secret club are pretending to be explorers) brainy brian: LAND HO! mrs battle axe’s class: we made it to the island! lydia deetz: ha ha The treasure is gold mrs battle axe: what on Earth are you all doing?! singing soraya: we are being explorers mrs battle axe: detention! lydia deetz: oops! (at clarissa explains it all recording studio) mr darling: clarissa, today is going to be fun clarissa: really dad? mr darling: that’s right, your friend sam would come with you sam ankers: lets do this! (during bedtime) stephen mulhern: hello? (Cut to Calvert trust) gary: (on the phone) hello mr mulhern, I wanna say something, you know lydia‘s friends, she missed them since they are leavers from 2013 and 14 stephen mulhern: I know, i’ll Call you later... say, Anna, we’re Going to Calvert trust Anna Williamson And stephen mulhern: (shocked) CALVERT TRUST?! (the next morning) bonnie Langford: ah, Miss lydia, allow me to introduce the older kids from 2013, this is Zechariah, an African kid zechariah: hello bob carolgees: Lady lydia, meet remell and Nathan, they are some kinda tough kids remell: yo lydia! Excited for the trip, eh? timmy mallett: Miss lydia, please meet pravesh the african boy, and Emma, the young girl (after meeting them) professor kukui: ok class, today’s a exciting week, in which today, we’re going to the Calvert trust class: yay! lydia deetz: mr kukui, are you my instructor? professor kukui: yep (At the bathroom, Radio singing the cbeebies wash song) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun Oso: QUIET!!!!!! (At the coach) Professor Kukui: (at night) ash ketchum: it looks we’re going to sleep lana: I know, we’ll have a big day tomorrow (at the girls room, kukui is taking lydia deetz) professor kukui: class, listen up, the water has been flooded, Lydia, go and have a shower lydia deetz: right! professor kukui: go and scrub good! lydia deetz: (Washing herself) professor kukui: Now listen! (Sings) There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath (lydia deetz: (spoken) But i’m Not in the bath anyways) While you wash your hands and feet (lydia deetz: (spoken) i’m Trying to take a shower) Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try All except Professor kukui And lydia: Do de rubber duck! Professor kukui: Don't be left high and dry All except Professor kukui And lydia: Yeah, do de rubber duck! professor kukui: As you keep on getting wetter All except Professor kukui And lydia: Do de rubber duck! Professor kukui: You'll be feeling so much better All except Professor kukui And lydia: Do de rubber duck! Professor kukui: You'll be left without a care All except Professor kukui And lydia: When you do de rubber duck!) Professor kukui: And you can even wash your hair All except Professor kukui And lydia: While you do de rubber duck!) Professor kukui: It will have a healthy sheen All except Professor kukui And lydia: If you do de rubber duck! Professor kukui: Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean All except Professor kukui And lydia: When you do de rubber duck! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Patrick: Don't get soap in your eye All except Patrick: When you do de rubber duck! Patrick: 'Cause that'll make you cry All except Patrick: When you do de rubber duck! Baby bear: Hey, all you grouches, sing All except baby Bear: Now do de rubber duck! Baby bear: Yeah, make the bathtub ring all except baby bear: Do de rubber duck! Chiro: Everybody knows all except chiro: How to do de rubber duck! chiro: Scrub your flippers and your toes all except chiro: Do de rubber duck! Axel manning: And while you wash away your troubles all except axel manning: Do de rubber duck! Axel manning: Don't forget to count the bubbles Count Von count: One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Mr bean: All around the world All except mr bean: Dey do de rubber duck! Mr bean: Whenever folks get soiled pall except mr bean: Dey do de rubber duck! Rocko: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' All except rocko: Do de rubber duck! rocko: It's the very latest fashion! All except rocko: Do de rubber duck! Scooby Doo: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Spongebob: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (all sang the same 4 times Professor kukui: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (in the end, everyone leaves) lydia deetz: (drying herself) the floor is wet! Bonnie Langford: i’m on it! Trivia Apparently during do de rubber duck, Lydia deetz did not sing